nitromefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Krankomat
Willkommen! Hi Krankomat - wir freuen uns, dass Nitrome Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Hi,Ich bin auch Nitrome Fan und helfe deshalb mit den Grundstein zu legen ~~Timm638~~ Timm638 12:47, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC)Hallo Krankomat, wie wärs mal und von Alt bis neu zu machen oder die Meingames von Alt zu Neu?Timm638 12:47, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Timm638 13:04, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC)Ich fangt mal an jeden Tag ein Spiel zu posten :) heute Hot Air :DTimm638 13:04, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Hallo, Krankomat! Ich bin ein Redakteur der englischen Nitrome Wiki. Ich spreche kein Deutsch. Bitte entschuldigen Sie die schlechte Struktur der Sprache, wie ich mit einem Übersetzer bin. Ich wollte sagen, dass die Arbeit, die Sie auf dieser Wiki ist ausgezeichnet. Dieses Wiki macht große Fortschritte, und wir würden zu unserem Affiliate-Wiki mit dir gefällt, so dass Sie mehr Mitarbeiter dürfen zu gewinnen. Wenn Sie annehmen, werden wir einen Link zu diesem Wiki auf unserer Hauptseite, und du wirst auch das Gleiche tun in umgekehrter Richtung. Sie können auch feststellen NOBODY und mir einige Seiten bearbeiten. Wir fügen Sprache Links zur einfachen Navigation zwischen der deutschen und englischen Nitrome Wikis. Wenn Sie auf den "English"-Link klicken, gelangen Sie auf die gleiche Seite in englischer Sprache umgeleitet werden. Sie können auch diese zu Seiten mit en:Titel der Seite auf Englisch Nitrome Wiki. Ausgezeichnete Arbeit und wir hoffen beide Wikis miteinander verbunden werden werden. Wieder einmal, sorry für meine nicht so eine gute Kommunikation in deutscher Sprache. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 00:26, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Hello Krankomat, Your English is very good! I was not sure if I should leave a message on your talk page here or on the English Nitrome Wiki. I chose to leave the message here because you are more active here than on the English Nitrome Wiki. I see that the paragraph about affiliation got messed up in the translation, but can also be explained with examples. Click on this link and scroll down to the bottom of the page. On the right column you will see headings similar to what you have on your Wiki's main page. There is one that says "Affiliated Wikis" and shows the wordmarks of each affiliated Wiki. If you click on one of these pictures, you will see that their main page also has the section "Affiliated Wikis" with Nitrome Wiki's wordmark linking back to Nitrome Wiki. If you agree to the affiliation, we will add your Wiki's wordmark on our main page with a link to this Wiki (German Nitrome Wiki). Users will see this on the main page, thus giving your Wiki more attention and hopefully attracting more contributors. In exchange for this, we also expect you will add a section for affiliated Wikis on your main page linking back to Nitrome Wiki. Affiliation also shows that both Wikis are friendly with each other, and the users will be more willing to sharing images and other ideas that you may adapt for your Wiki. I hope that you are able to understand what I am saying in English now. Please write back if you are still confused or if you wish to accept the affiliation request. And please, keep up the good work on this Wiki. =) - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:37, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Fantastic! I found the wordmark and put the link to your Wiki on the front page. Congrats, we are now affiliates! - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 19:22, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Hallo, Krankomat. Ik zal een editor voor deze wiki worden. Maar omdat ik kan niet spreken Nederlands, ik moet gebruik maken van Google Translate. Daarom kan er af en toe een vergissing of grammaticale fout. Maar ik zal u helpen het beste wat ik kan! User:Not the person you're thinking of